Problem: A brown pair of glasses costs $$2$, and a popular gold sweatshirt costs $2$ times as much. How much does the gold sweatshirt cost?
Solution: The cost of the gold sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of glasses, so find the product. The product is $2 \times $2$ $2 \times $2 = $4$ The gold sweatshirt costs $$4$.